


Don’t Look Away

by CultStuffCrow (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CultStuffCrow
Summary: Prompt - don’t look away
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Don’t Look Away

Shane held him by the waist, both men staring at one another through the mirror. Ryan held his breath as he waited in anticipation for Shane’s next move. A gentle hand moved and he felt the light touch travel up his abdomen slowly, goose pimples breaking out across his skin at the action. He tilted his head back so it would rest against the taller man, but his chin was soon gripped as his head was pulled down so he was staring into the mirror once again, the other whispering sternly into his ear.

“Don’t look away.” Ryan shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this is my first published work.
> 
> Also I will not add more. :)


End file.
